


Finally a bath

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsstruggle, accompany and relieve.





	Finally a bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktsilent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsilent/gifts).



> Another one for @sterekdrabbles words, [struggle, accompany and relieve](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-struggle-accompany-relieve), this time with the consent part a little clearer for the [consent week](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-consent). =) This is kinda really mostly written for ktsilent after a comment they made here on one of my drabbles. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172353035222).)

Stiles had to struggle to keep his eyes open as he was leaned back against Derek’s chest in the bathtub. Normally he was behind Derek, but Derek had wanted Stiles in front of him this time, and Stiles had gladly agreed. While he loved holding Derek it was nice to be held too occasionally.

“I’m glad I accompanied you,” he mumbled, then he yawned and Derek chuckled softly.

“I’m relieved,” he said and Stiles smiled and turned his head for a quick kiss.

“Love you,” Stiles said and relaxed back again and Derek nuzzled behind his ear.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
